Rayman, Kristoff, and Olaf vs Clayton (Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones) (Julian14bernardino's Style)
Here is the first lightsaber duel between Rayman, Kristoff, Olaf, and Clayton in Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones. Cast *Anakin Skywalker - Kristoff (Frozen) *Padme Amidala - Anna (Frozen) *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Rayman (Rayman 2: Revolution) *Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) *Count Dooku - Clayton (Tarzan) *Clone Troopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) *and more Transcript *(as Rayman and Kristoff enter, they find Clayton) *Rayman: Now we've got him caught, Kristoff. *Kristoff: You shall pay for all the Jedi that are destroyed today, Clayton. *Rayman: We'll take him together. You go slowly on the left. *Kristoff: Well, he's mine. Leave him to me. *Rayman: You foolish boy. You'll get injured. *(Clayton uses force lightning to fry Kristoff) *Clayton: Far too easy. As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now... back down. (uses force lightning to fry Rayman, who carries the lightning, that hits his saber, that hits Clayton so hard that he gets fried) No! Stop! I'm getting too weak! (falls on the ground with a thunk! Rayman sees Clayton on the floor, but only finds that Clayton is hurt, and then, when he gets up on his feet, Clayton is now really furious. Rayman gasps) *Rayman: I don't think so. *(Clayton brings and ignites his red saber. Rayman charges, and as he and Clayton's sabers swing and clash six times, Rayman jumps back) *Clayton: Well, well, well. You don't trust me, do you? Master Olaf holds you in such higher esteem. *(Rayman and Clayton's sabers swing and clash two times and struggle) *Clayton: Think you try harder than that? *(Rayman and Clayton's sabers swing and clash swing and clash two times. Rayman jumps out of the way, and only hurts Clayton. Now Clayton is really angry that he growls and lumbers forward toward Rayman as the sabers swing and clash four times and struggle. Rayman struggles to control his fear, but ends up getting jabbed in the arm and the leg, then falls over) *Rayman: (Agent Ed's voice) Ooh! Wow! *(Rayman, dropping his saber, which deactivates, tumbles down the slope, and, with a loud snap, trips while frightened, but gets his foot caught in one of Clayton's own steel traps while steeping backward, which has trapped his leg with a loud 'SNAP!' of pain as Clayton comes toward him. Kristoff gets up and sees his master in trouble) *Rayman: (Agent Ed's voice) Ugh! *(Rayman's saber lands on a tree, only to land out of his reach, as Clayton continues to pursue him. Furious that the intruders are not leaving his territory, Clayton now continues to encroach in on Rayman, but is stopped by Kristoff, who leaps out of nowhere, activates his green lightsaber, and force grabs Rayman's blue saber, but activates it, and hits it and his saber into Clayton's saber, just to carry the blow with the sabers struggling) *Rayman: Kristoff, help! *Clayton: So, brave of you, boy. Though you said you'd learn your lesson. *Kristoff: I am a slow learner. *(Clayton force lifts Kristoff and throws him into the air. Kristoff jumps and turns around toward Clayton. The sabers swing and clash ten times with Kristoff leaping on Clayton by hitting and dueling with him with Kristoff snarling and biting at Clayton and trying bravely to defend his injured master. They swing and clash one time and struggle. Clayton pushes Kristoff back, and hits some objects, but lifts some of them up, and throws them at Kristoff, who dodges and clashes his sabers into Clayton's saber, which carries the blow as the blades struggle. The swords swing and clash five times and struggle until Clayton knocks them out of his hands and knocks Kristoff out and throws him at Rayman. Kristoff lets a long yelp of pain in Adult Copper's voice when Rayman and Kristoff's sabers deactivate while Olaf listens out loud to the echo) *Olaf: (hearing Kristoff's cries of pain in Adult Copper's voice) Kristoff! Rayman! *(After hearing Kristoff's yelping echo in Adult Copper's voice, Olaf decides to come to Rayman and Kristoff's aid and saves them in the moment in which Clayton is going to kill them and gets kicked in the face by Olaf and drops his saber deactivating. As Kristoff lies on the ground, and tries to get up, Rayman struggles to get up and tries to reach his and Kristoff's sabers) *Clayton: Master Olaf. *Olaf: Count Clayton. *Clayton: You have interfered with our refers for the last time. (force lifts some objects and force throws them at Olaf) *Olaf: Powerful you have become, Clayton. The dark side I sense in you. *Clayton: Now I am more powerful than any Jedi. Even you. (tries to fry Olaf with his force lightning, but is fried by the lightning striking him, then ends up yelling in Wile E. Coyote's voice from Looney Tunes) Yeousch! *Olaf: Much to learn you still do. *Clayton: It is obvious that this contest cannot be won by the Knowledge of the force. (gets up in anger and force grabs and ignites his red saber) But by our skills with a lightsaber. *(Olaf brings, and ignites his green saber, but leaps forward toward Clayton, roaring in anger. Clayton leaps forward and attacks Olaf. Their sabers swing and clash eighteen times and struggle. They swing and clash nine times and struggle. Clayton hits a wall. The sabers swing and clash five times and struggle as Olaf ends up luring Clayton onto a fallen trunk) *Olaf: Fought you have, my old Padawan. *Clayton: This is just the beginning. *(CRACK! As their sabers deactivate, Olaf and Clayton fall down a waterfall, and while Olaf grabs onto the ledge to free Rayman from the trap, Clayton, with a Goofy yodel, falls onto his motorcycle and leaves) *Anna: Kristoff! (she and the others enter to free Rayman and aid his leg) Are you alright? Category:Julian Bernardino